1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to concrete pumping and, more particularly, to a pressure relief and drainage valve for use with concrete pumpers.
2. Related Art
Concrete pumpers are widely used for transferring concrete in liquid form from a truck to a job site for use in the construction of various types of structures, including foundations, footings, floors, slabs, and the like. The concrete is pumped through a long line such as a hose or pipe in which blockages can, and sometimes do, occur. Clearing such blockages is time consuming and potentially hazardous, both to the pump operator and to the environment.
When concrete is being pumped vertically as, for example, in a high-rise building, draining the concrete out of the line upon completion of the job can also be a problem.